Ruffy-Ruff! Return To Zombie Island
Summary When the gang solved one mystery too many they head for Mooncarve Island AKA Zombie Island Story (We open on our credits with the presenter an aligator comes by the Ruffy-Ruff logo comes out of the water as some words write under it reading "RUFFY-RUFF! RETURN TO ZOMBIE ISLAND" a shadow appears we then see the boat that took our teenage heroes and their canine conpaniannes to the island in the first place we then a circle go onto a wide shot of the island as we tuck into it scene fades we see the gang walking With Frank and Dally on Scraggy's left side and Veronica and Ruffy on his right side the mansion is in the background we then see a black cat with glowing yellow eyes it leaps at the camera we then have a book with Norman Mooncarve on one page and flip to another with a sky we see it and the beam of energy shoots down to the water up close we see a hand come out cuts to Scraggy and Ruffy they are scared cuts to them running as two zombies slowly follow them cuts to them hopping on rocks and logs Scraggy steps on an alligator that opens it's mouth the scene is sucked into it cuts to cave with the moon dial and up close to the skylight then to face of the moon dial the shadow moves fast camera then switches to Serpent statue then Principal Cinch turns into Midnight Sparkle cuts to the gang who are scared Frank points to her cuts to moon rising the gang run in old Scooby-Doo run cycles Midnight Sparkle flies after them with her arms raised cuts to Trixie, The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk) In demon and Siren form as they along with Principal Cinch turn to nothingness ending our opening we then fade to night time on the same island to find campers) Lead Camper:Alright guys this is the place Mooncarve Mansion Camper:Man this place is creepy. Ya know maybe that fisherman was right that zombies come back only every Harvest Moon. Camper 2:The Harvest Moon won't be for a while. Lead Camper:Right it only comes once a year. Camper 1:But what about that legend of those demons from Equestria? Camper 2:That's also only a myth. (Cuts to bushes as they talk inside bushes we see a pair of glowing yellow eyes they look mean cuts back to campers) Lead Camper:We are staying here! It's only for the night. Well inside the mansion we'll be staying for the night at. (A Tiger Jaguar roar is heard they turn to see a cat girl (Literally) come out it is angry means and it holds out hand they are frightened by the sight it resembles Sabrina three more come out (All are boys) they hiss at them they resemble Andrew Simmons Lionel Harris and Allan Abner they attack and the campers are scared they lead at them cuts to night at a spooky castle inside the gang are attacked by a troll like giant monster then Ruffy cuts to him filling onto a grandfather clock tipping over suits of amor knocking the monster down with Ruffy onto of him Yumi from Code Lyoko pulls mask off and we see Ulrich and Sissi standing with the Clue Kids a middle age man is the villain behind the Moat Monster Odd and Kiwi come from behind Ulrich and Sissi) Odd:(Appearing behind Ulrich and gasps)Like it's Mr Ramen the real estate agent. (Kiwi appearing behind Sissi says) Kiwi:Mr Ramen? Yumi:Yeah he was printing money in the basement only to fool the police the tourists and others just as we found the printing press down there and he was wanting over a million dollars. And (Removes gloves)He had green ink on his hands. Raman:And I woulda gotten away with it too If it wasn't for those dogs and you meddling kids! (Ruffy plays with it it moves and he is scared we fade to daytime Soda Shop in Kensville inside they are at the booth) Frank:Hey listen to this gang. (Reads)Clue Kids Creak Case Of The Moat Monster With Help From Code Lyoko Kids. Veronica:That's another case closed. Sissi:Yeah that was great guys. Ulrich:Yeah and now we have a milkshake to celebrate, Odd. Odd:And some sandwiches. Yumi:That's the only thing besides milkshakes you'd wanna celebrate with. Ulrich:I know one thing the gang back at Kadic Academy will never believe this. Odd:I'm here and I don't believe it. Not even Einstein would believe it. Scraggy:We caught the Ghost of Albert Einstein. Ulrich:No Scraggy that's his name for Jeremy. Scraggy:Oh. (They make sandwiches and suck on milkshakes) Frank:I remember the mystery of the Rag Doll Zombie which looked like the one in that YouTube video about Scooby-Doo's first mystery. Veronica:Only in the opening where it's just music and that sea monster resembling the one from the same video only we called it the Gilled Ghoul. Dally:The Hulk Monster from the same video. Well resembling the one in that video. Ruffy:The Black Knight Specter. From the same one. Sissi:We get the picture. Frank:Yeah and we could tech you guys that. Sissi:Ever since X.A.N.N.A has been defeated we went our ways Jeremy and Aelita went to do games. We solve mysteries. Frank:Here's another case for us. (Reads article)Mooncarve Island reported to be haunted again. Veronica:(Continues)Local campers claim to have been chased by four young cat people known as the Cat Kids. Scraggy:Cat Kids? Ruffy:Cat Kids? (Cuts back to Dally and Frank) Dally:I thought they caught the Sirens the demon and Midnight Sparkle. Frank:I don't know but maybe the Turbot cousins could take us there. (Back to Scraggy) Scraggy:Ya know Frank I remember we broke up for a while and you were a hobo living in you're own home without your parents with bags under your eyes a big scraggly beard and long scraggly hair and clothes looking like they've been tore up. (Back to Frank) Frank:Yeah until everybody came to complain saying that they need us so I went to the barbershop to get a shave and a haircut for only two bits. And we got the gang back together. (Back to scene Veronica stands up) Veronica:Well what are we waiting for? Let's go. (We black out and fade on to Adventure Beach where the Turbots are getting everything ready for their next outing until the Clue Machine pulls up Frank honks horn they turn around) Cap'n Turbot:Well the Clue Kids, we see you brought with you all some company. (They pull up) Frank:Sure did Cap'n Turbot, after reading about Mooncarve Island being haunted again we decided to come back. Hi Francois. Francois:Hello Frank. Horatio maybe perhaps they'd want to investigate the Cat Kids. Cap'n Turbot:Ok Francois but we need to warn them. (To Frank)We must first warn you. Frank:About what? Francois:The curse of the zombies are real! (Cuts to Scraggy and Ruffy who grab each other shaking and shivering back to scene they park the Clue Machine on The Flounder and sail off they sail deep into the swampy bayou) Frank:Wow it sure is spooky. Fransiscos:Well people say the curse is real and only the zombies can only be put to rest by unleashing it's power Scraggy:Zoinks like did you have to say unleashing it's power? (Few minutes later they arrive) Capt'n Turbot:We're here but remember we'll be returning for the last time. Francios:Oui you'd be wise to be back on board or else. Sissi:Or else we'll have a great time thanks for the ride. (They drive it off the boat and onto the pier) Ulrich:Well this is the island. Sissi:Oh Ulrich darling please save me from the horrors of this island. Ulrich:Nice try Sissi. Sissi:Drat! (Scraggy has finger on his chin as he looks around) Scraggy:Haven't we seen this place before? Frank:I'm sure it's just a chain you saw on TV or something. Dally:I think Scraggy's thinking of Mooncarve Island. Veronica:Yeah the one where Mystery Inc PAW Patrol the Hinako Triplets and the Equestria Girls visited with the zombies and demons and sirens. The one we're suppsodly on. Scraggy:Man Ya can't tell me as my gut is saying about this place. Ulrich:Yeah tell us. Dally:I'm reminiscing yeah about that time (flash back happens) the Mystery Inc Gang were invited to Mooncarve Island. (Flashback of Everest Jake and Sunset Shimmer watching TV cuts to the Gang unmasking the werewolf) Scraggy:(VO)Yeah we know. Dally:They were determined to find another guy in a mask. Ruffy:Uh-Ha. (Cuts to Kenneth Elias Tracker Angel Terry Kelly Carlos Ryder Katie Ace Danny Jake Sunset Rainbow Dash Appljack Sci Twi Pinkie Pie Rarity Futtershy Everest Spike and the whole pups at the malt shop then to wide shot of Mooncarve Island) Dally:(VO)They searched everywhere. Including Mooncarve Island. Scraggy:(VO)Like we know all this. (Wide shot of the Gang outside the front with Trixie explaing about the place as Veronica is heard) Veronica:(VO)There they saw their usual unusual people. (Cuts to Adagio) Adagio (Cuts to Aria)Aria (Cuts to Sonata)Sonata (Cuts to Trixie) Trixie (cuts to Principal Cinch) Abacus Cinch former principal of Crystal Prep Acadamy (Cuts to Jack) And who could forget Jack Snakebite? (Cuts to him then cuts to him with Shaggy and Scooby) Ruffy:(VO)Not us. (Cuts to them with scared looks) Scraggy:(VO)Cause like they filmed him! (Cuts to wide shot of house with Rainbooms Tour Bus and Mystery Machine) Dally:(VO)They stayed in a house. That was kind of old fashion. (Cuts to zombies coming out of the ground)But then they were attacked by zombies. (Cuts to two zombies walking while the middle one looks like it's wanting to tumble around and it opens it's mouth at the camera)But they found out that the zombies were actually victims of the (Cuts to demons and sirens) Equestrian Demons and the sirens who have been draining (Cuts to Shaggy Scooby Danny and Rubble being drained)Innocent bystanders of their life force in order to be come all powerful (They fall back the guys fall limp cuts to villagers being chased into the bayou) Frank:(VO)Right the power was originally the succubus demons who were banished from Equestria by Star Swirled the bearded who(Cuts to Star Swirled in flashback banishing them as they drain innocent ponies)banished them to our world to stop them from draining innocent ponies of their life force. (Cuts to settling times) And they landed on Mooncarve Island the settlers thought they intruded by they disguised as beautiful women decided to join their group (Cuts to house being built)They started building it and when the harvest moon came they blessed their serpent god for a bountiful harvest. (Cuts to Succubus and her gang in their true forms the people scream as they are attacked)And then that night when they showed their true selves they knew they had to do it as everyone was cursed. (Cuts to Norman Mooncarve)And they survived the pirate Norman Mooncarve (Cuts to him Bloodbeard and their gang barring the treasure)When he landed on the island to burry his treasure. (Cuts to Serpent Statue)The succubus had decided to drain their life force. So that they did. Ruffy:(VO)Succubuses. (Snarls) (Cuts to Trixie and the Sirens about to go after Shaggy and Scooby and Danny and Rubble) Veronica:(VO)They were going to steal their life force. (Cuts to skylight) Something they can only do during the harvest moon. (Cuts to them slowly turning back into their human forms)But they were able to stop them and they turned back into their human forms. (Ends with Trixie feeling the pain in her head as we fade to present) Veronica:You know Velma Dinkly said she didn't want solve a third Zombie Island mystery but Ace Sorensen and Twilight Sparkle said they were the only ones not satisfied with how that whole thing turned out they only believed the demons sirens and the magic. But the zombies weren't so much to claim as real. (Cuts to her)Since we're here. We can brake this thing wide open for them. (Scraggy and Ruffy don't like this) Frank:Let's go. (A black cat creature cuts down the tree blocking the way) Frank:What the? Ulrich:What the heck? Dally:Jeepers looks like someone deliverdly cut down this tree. Sissi:Ewwww! Swamp tree. Dally:This looks like it was cut with a saw. Scraggy:Like let's only hope it's a saw. Ruffy:Yeah. (Kiwi snarls and sees the cat) Odd:Kiwi you ok? Kiwi:Odd I saw a bog humanoid cat that can walk on hind legs. Ruffy:Giant cat monster?! Frank:Come on gang we got to get to the mansion to investigate this mystery. (They get back in the van and continue to drive up to the mansion with the cat creature watching them cuts to the mansion) Frank:Here we are gang. Yumi:So now what? Ruffy:The only thing we have to do on this island is relax. Scraggy:Like he's right man. (They walk into the house the black cat creature watches them with his glowing yellow eyes and snarls cuts to inside) Scraggy:Unsolved caper man. Ulrich:Look at this map I found it could be a clue. Yumi:Good one Ulrich. Sissi:That's my Ulrich for you. Odd:Hey look at this a newspaper clipping. It's about the Cat Kids and the treasure. Yumi:What's this? Sissi:Make up to make somebody look like a cat. This is a clue. (Cuts to the Clue Kids) Veronica:There's gotta be a clue around here somewhere. Category:Mystery Story